1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates generally to non-contact (wireless) recharging and near field communication in a portable electronic device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various near field communication methods such as RFID (Radio Frequency Identification), NFC (Near Field Communication), etc. as well as non-contact recharging methods such as a resonance method comprising electromagnetic induction, etc. have been introduced to mobile (i.e., portable) terminals, as mobile terminal functionality has improved rapidly.
Herein, when referring to recharging, the terms “non-contact” recharging and “wireless” recharging will be used interchangeably and refer to a connection without wires between a recharging power source and an electronic device that includes a battery to be recharged. Herein, NFC refers to near field communication between devices in close proximity, which may be communication in accordance with either the NFC protocol or other near field communication protocols such as Bluetooth.
RFID is a field of automatic identification that utilizes bar-codes, magnetic strips, etc. to store identifying information of an article. RFID is referred to as a radio frequency identifying system recognizing written information in a wireless method using LF, UF, or UHF frequency bands for close range communication, or microwave frequencies for longer ranges. The principle of RFID is to receive information stored in a tag through an antenna, while a reader recognizes and analyzes the information for obtaining identifying information of an article with the tag.
The NFC protocol is a near field wireless communication protocol to transmit data with low power within a distance of 10 cm using frequency of 13.56 MHz band; it is classified as a field of RFID and the standard is defined in ISO 18092.
NFC allows transmission and reception of data between information devices and has an advantage that a file such as an address book file, a game file, MP3 file, etc. can be transmitted and received between mobile terminals or from a note book to a mobile terminal RFID technology of 13.56 MHz (HF band) has high stability and has been used presently for mobile payment means such as a transportation card, etc. and may be utilized as an information terminal for obtaining various information in the future by accessing tag storing information. As above-mentioned, NFC terminals are in an early stage of adoption and the wide adaptation to a mobile terminal henceforward, etc. is predicted.
Another area of recent technological advancement is wireless recharging, which is also referred to as no contact point recharging or non-contact recharging. Wireless recharging power may be transmitted from a power source to a target device in a wireless manner within several millimeters and it is possible to recharge the target device automatically by simply placing it on a recharging pad.
A non-contact power source supplying module enhances the convenience of power supply for portable devices, by enabling the batteries of the devices to be recharged without electrical connection of the device using connection pins and wires to a power adapter. The time to connect a physical adapter is thereby saved, as well as the cost of replacing adapter cables as they wear out. Portable terminals using a rechargeable battery include mobile terminals, MP3 players, notebook computers, digital cameras, etc. Also, it is possible to pursue a variety of functions by supplying power to non-source devices such an electronic shoe game (a game with a card dispensing shoe) or electronic board game in a non-contact manner.
As above-mentioned, the desire for consumers to use mobile terminals with improved functions and with the latest technology is never ending. Thus it is predicted that the demand for portable terminals equipped with both near field wireless communication and non-contact recharging capability will rise in the near future.
However, there remains a trend and desire for portable terminals to be slim and compact, and to be manufactured at a low cost. Therefore, any improvements in functionality, such as by adding NFC and wireless charging electronics, should be accomplished by adding as little extra size, weight and complexity to current devices as possible.